


I Know What You Need

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Insatiable Will [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cum Fetish, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rimming, hypersexuality, insatiable!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Will shows up to his house a second day in a row, Hannibal realizes that Will is going to need more than just one intimate relationship in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a few that I’m planning. Because of a lot of incredible discussions on the darkdreamsofhannigram.tumblr.com blog over the last few days, I’m actually writing the “Hannibal needs to get some more men over to fuck Will because he’s so insatiable” headcanon. How does it get brought up, and why? Well this is the backstory, heh. I’m planning on writing maybe 2 or 3 longer fics to go after it. Any ideas are welcome.

Hannibal had nearly finished drying the evening’s dishes when he heard a tentative knock on the door.

He knew immediately it had to be Will. Despite the fact that they’d spent the previous evening together, with Will mostly on his knees, the man had shown signs of growing interest in increasing the rate of their sexual activity.

“I hope I’m not interrupting you,” Will said with nervous, downcast eyes.

Hannibal took his hand and pulled him close. He kissed him softly at the corner of his mouth.

“That would be impossible. I’m afraid I’ve created a monster,” he said smiling. “I’m quite sure I know why you’re here. Come.”

Will immediately relaxed, calmer now that he’d not crossed a line by showing up without calling first. Hannibal took him upstairs to his bedroom without saying another word.

“You are beginning to make a habit out of this,” Hannibal said, unbuttoning Will’s shirt. 

“I don’t hear you complaining,” Will said.

“Nor will I, even if you come to me every night. It’s just that…” he moved behind Will, and breathed in the scent of his arousal, heavy on the skin of his neck, nearest his pulse. “…that you are becoming addicted, and also quite addictive.”

Will exhaled out a shaky breath, as he felt Hannibal’s fingers unzipping his jeans from behind.

“I’ll always take care of you Will. I know exactly what you need.”

“You make me feel, Hannibal. In a physical sense. I’ve never felt so connected to my own body.”

“You’ve never allowed yourself to feel connected. Or been with anyone who you trusted enough, or who knew you as well as I do. I know every inch of you, Will. I know your scent and your taste.”

As he pulled Will’s jeans and boxers down, he was met with something he did not expect. The unmistakable feel of the end of a plug brushed Hannibal’s hand as he caressed Will’s ass.

“Will, what have you done?”

“I…I wanted to be ready for you. I didn’t want to wait a moment longer to feel you inside of me.”

“How long have you had it in?”

“Since I was finished teaching today. I was in my office looking over some papers, and waiting until I thought you’d be finished having dinner. Probably two hours or more.”

Hannibal circled around and ran his hands down Will’s shoulders, then up under his jaw. He felt his trembling, and looked into his wide eyes.

“And what would you have done, should you have arrived here and found that I was not home?”

Will stifled a half-giggle, and said, “Probably jerk off in my car and drive home. You must think I’m pathetic.”

“Never,” Hannibal replied. “I simply need to cultivate your desperation, to put it to its proper uses.”

Will breathed in sharply. He couldn’t yet imagine what that meant, but it made his mind race to consider it. 

He was transfixed watching Hannibal unbutton his shirt, take off and drape his trousers over a chair. And he was gratified to see that he was nearly as hard as he was.

When their bodies joined together again, Will ran his hands through the hair at Hannibal’s chest. He brought their bodies closer together, and felt a compulsion to align their cocks together, stroking them both in his hand. The feel of Will’s hard length sliding along his own, Will’s hand wrapped tightly around them, was deeply blissful for Hannibal. He could feel how needy Will was, how much he desired to be taken; but also his desire to please Hannibal, make him feel pleasure. He tilted his head up, and met Hannibal’s lips.

“Sit,” Hannibal instructed, backing Will up to the edge of the bed, and breaking the contact. 

As he did, Hannibal took him by the back of the neck, and brought his cock to Will’s lips. His foreskin was not yet fully retracted, and Will gently pushed at it with his tongue. He probed inside of it, managing to get quite a bit of his tongue between the skin and the head of Hannibal’s cock. It was a delicate task, one Will accomplished admirably. 

After it was fully pushed back from the head, Hannibal could no longer restrain himself. He pressed inside Will’s tight mouth, who remembered to breathe in and tip his head back to minimize his gag reflex.

“Very good,” Hannibal purred. “You’re learning.”

Will looked up at him, and their eyes met as he sucked. Hannibal enjoyed the view of Will’s lips stretched over his length for a few moments more before pulling out.

“Lay back, and spread your legs.”

Will began to breathe faster, so close to finally getting what he wanted. Hannibal hooked one of Will’s ankles over his shoulder, and touched the plug inside of him. He twisted it around a few times before pulling it out and setting it aside. It was adequately lubricated, and larger than he expected it to be, with a thicker part just where it would have rested against Will’s prostate.

“You must have been very wet for some time. Surely all that contact made your cock leak.”

Will blushed at this. “Yes,” he admitted. 

“It would be cruel for me to make you wait a moment longer,” Hannibal said. Still standing, he grazed Will’s slickened, open hole with his cockhead. He entered him, just slightly. Will put his head back and moaned. Just an inch at a time, Hannibal pressed inside. 

Will found it harder to breathe now than when he had Hannibal’s cock in his mouth.

Hannibal had been fucking him steadily for several minutes, when he slowed and finally stopped. Will’s meditation on his body was broken by this. Slowly, he pulled out, and spread Will’s thighs apart very widely.

“What-“ Will started, but he didn’t have to wait long for an explanation. 

Hannibal fluidly and powerfully maneuvered Will to a position where he was tilted upwards at the waist; Will put his hands behind the small of his back to prop himself up that way. Hannibal began to kiss his way down from Will’s navel, tongue sweeping Will’s aching cock, down the shaft. He applied the broadest part to Will’s balls, and then down his perineum to finally graze his very open hole.

Will’s breath hitched in his lungs as he began to find it difficult to breathe.  
Hannibal had wanted to do this for some time, to feel the stretched slickness against his lips. So much more vulnerable this way, much more than rimming him after he’d only used fingers. So much more sensitive, judging by the sounds Will was making. Hannibal pressed inside, flicking up as he withdrew each time. He closed his eyes and tongued him deeply, letting the hot wetness surround him and greatly enjoying the minute flutter of muscle engulfing his tongue.

Hannibal eased back just a moment to take in Will in his entirety. He was flushed from chest to cock, and his nipples were enticingly stiff.

Before he resumed, he said, “I would have you like this forever, Will. So open to me. Thoroughly mine.”

He traced his finger over Will’s hole, so pink and lovely, before going back to tongue fucking him. He kept it up until he was sure Will would pass out from hyperventilation.

Still propped up, his ass and back nearly vertical from where he was bent at the waist, Will could see Hannibal moving back and repositioning his cock over his entrance. It was so much easier to slide in this time. After teasing at the sensitized rim with his thick cockhead, Hannibal held onto Will’s thighs with a bruising grip, and sank in all the way.

The position was designed to provide maximum stimulation to Will’s prostate. The rhythm of Hannibal’s thrusts was relentless, and the only thing louder than the sound of their flesh meeting was Will’s needy cries. 

Soon Hannibal began to feel the regular contractions that signaled the onset of Will’s orgasm. He angled his hips to go deeper still, wanting to feel every tense of muscle as Will came with him buried deep in his ass, untouched. 

Hannibal watched with a slightly upturned lip, baring a flash of teeth. This position was inherently feral, and he felt his expression betray his feelings. A rare occurrence for him to be sure; but he allowed it. Watching Will writhe and thrash underneath him was no time for restraint.

With Will’s cock positioned almost directly over his own parted lips, much of the thick stream went directly into his mouth. He licked his lips clean, his tongue a beautiful obscenity. 

Hannibal didn’t stop fucking into Will hard, even after he had ceased his movements, and had began shaking with the effort of holding himself up. He’d made such a beautiful mess of himself. What cum hadn’t gone into his mouth was on his cheek and neck.

"You’re perfect like this,” Hannibal managed to say before his thrusts lost their measured pace, and he felt himself falling over the edge of his own release.  
Once he knew he had no more left, Hannibal at last pulled out. He eased Will’s knees down, to lay his legs flat on the bed. Will’s chest was heaving, and his cock was red and wet but no longer hard.

Hannibal shifted himself to lay next to Will, drinking in his scent and the heat of his body. He traced his hand through the sweat at his collarbones, down over his abdomen, to his thighs, which he gently pressed apart.

Will moaned, eyes still closed, as Hannibal entered him with two fingers, starting a slow rhythm in and out.

“You’d like more, wouldn’t you? I’ve filled you yesterday and today, and you still want more.”

Will’s mouth opened as if to talk, but he couldn’t find the words.

“I’m going to have to bring another person for you. Someone I choose carefully, to use your mouth and ass when I no longer can for the evening. Or to have you first, while I take my pleasure with the heat of your tongue. You would like that. I know.”

Will could no longer hold back. “I can’t…I would never ask…”

“You’re insatiable, Will. Do not deny your nature. You would never speak it, but I know you have thought it.”

Will’s arousal was building, apparent in the renewed stiffening of his length.  
“Imagine being so filled. Imagine me, hard inside you, as you’ve already been opened by another cock.”

Will was beginning to rock his hips into Hannibal’s fingers. He was evidently vividly imagining the scenarios Hannibal was describing.

“Yes, oh god yes. You’re so right…I have to feel all of these things. I need it, Hannibal. Please.”

“Show me, Will. Masturbate for me. Make yourself cum, picturing it.”

Will brought a shaking hand to his cock, now fully aroused from Hannibal’s words. He stroked himself hard and fast, without finesse, his eyes moving underneath his closed lids.

Hannibal continued: “I would enjoy showing you off. It’s a mark of distinction to have such a sweet, tight hole to use anytime I wish. And to share it with others, as I would a rare wine or unique meal.”

“Just another possession, Doctor Lecter?” Will asked with a mischievous tone in his dark voice.

“You cannot be possessed, Will, only temporarily taken. And only if you give yourself freely. Would you?”

“You know I would.”

Will was getting close; Hannibal brought his lips right over Will’s ear, breath hot, and voice controlled.

“I do know. I know you would be exhausted after hours of being the toy of two or more. You’d be drained, until your last orgasms were dry. Driven past all point of oversensitivity. Hoarse from screaming. Restrained, spread open, filled in every conceivable way, over and over…”

Will bucked into his hand one or two more times, before letting out a cry from deep down within him, striping his chest.

Drawing his fingers through the cum that marked him, Hannibal reveled in how much Will had changed since they started their relationship. He was so much more real somehow. Solidified. Will had been a coiled spring of endless possibilities when they’d first met. Just as Hannibal had suspected, the well of his potential seemed infinitely deep.

Hannibal guided Will to turn on his side, and pressed his chest to Will’s back. He held him firmly by the hip, and dragged his lips over Will’s pulse.

“I’ll start looking soon. Would you like to meet them first, and make your approvals or rejections? Or would you prefer to trust my judgement?”

Will relaxed into his arms. “I’ll leave it up to you. Somehow it’s more…illicit…if I don’t know them until the night I’m…” He trailed off, unsure of the right words.

“Meant to be fucked by a stranger?” Hannibal finished the sentence for him  
Will shuddered against him. In a quiet voice, full of desire, he said, “Yes.”


End file.
